Family
by Riley Vaughn
Summary: This is about Gabriel and Riley on a mission to find their family. There will be romance between Gabriel and Riley.
1. The Hard Turth

Chapter 1: The Hard Truth

It was another day at Cyber Commands and it was going to be a long one. That's how Gabriel felt as he waited in Lillian's office. It was the second lecture this week. That's what happens when you use government property for things outside work. Gabriel couldn't help it. The chip was a part of him.

Lillian walked in five minutes later wearing a scowl on her face. Some how there was not going to be a lecture today. Gabriel sighed with relief.

"What's going on, Lillian?" Gabriel asked.

"Two of our agents were kidnapped. They last checked in 72 hours ago," answered Lillian.

"Who are the agents? And why haven't they checked in?"

"These agents were on assignment in London. I'm not going to go into the specifics of their assignment but they were to extract an asset needing asylum here in the Us when they were kidnapped."

"You still didn't give me any names, Lillian. So, I'm going to ask one more time: Who are the agents?" Gabriel said.

"Jessie Vaughn and Olive Neal."

"What?"

"Look, I'm really sorry Gabriel. You know how stubborn Jessie is," Lillian was saying. "She wanted to do this."

"You could have done something to stop her from going!"

"You know I couldn't stop her! The kidnappers sent an email to me. I want you to use the chip to find them."

"I'm already on it," Gabriel said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the door of Lillian's office.

"Take Riley with you, Gabriel," Lillian called after Gabriel.

**-Gabriel's POV-**

Gabriel and Riley were already on the private plane bound for London, England. Gabriel was glad that Riley was there with him besides the fact that Olive- Riley's little cousin- was also missing. Gabriel's eye seemed to be on Riley. For some reason, Gabriel felt his heart pick up speed when Riley decided now to look at him. Gabriel scolded himself for that because it wasn't professional of him to be thinking about his partner in that way.

"Shall we start discussing our new case?" Riley asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," Gabriel said. He noted that Riley's heart rate was up just a little.

"Who's Jessie?" Riley asked Gabriel. "I know it's personal but I want to know who she is."

"It's ok, Riley. I don't mind you asking. Jessie Vaughn is my niece. She's very smart, has the same rare genetic strain I do, and is 21 years old."

"Anything else to add?"

"Jessie is one of the youngest agents at Cyber Command. I just can't believe that she's not here." Gabriel said.

"At least Jessie isn't dead, Gabriel. Try to stay positive. We will find out who is behind this and Get the agents out of whatever hell hole they are in," Riley replied.

"You think so?"

"Yes, Gabriel. I do think so," said Riley giving Gabriel a small smile that made Gabriel's heart skip a beat or two. Gabriel definitely found it a little hard to focus when Riley was making him feel all kinds of weird. _What am I thinking. This is my partner_, was Gabriel's only thought.

**-Riley's POV-**

Riley could feel Gabriel's eyes on her while she attempted to take a nap. That made Riley's heart stop in such a way. Riley didn't know what to do. A sudden thought popped up. Gabriel must have been rendering if his eyes were on Riley she told herself, but she couldn't help herself and Riley stole a peek through squinted eyes only to meet Gabriel's crystal blue eyes.

"What?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Nothing," Riley replied teasingly. "Why were you looking at me, Gabriel?"

"I was just watching you sleep," Gabriel replied with a slight smile.

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Yes. I thought you were peaceful when you were asleep," Gabriel said.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep."

As Riley said this she knew Gabriel would be looking at her while she was sleeping. A minute later Riley felt weight of the sofa she was on sag at the edge. Riley then felt Gabriel's leather jacket on the skin of her arms. Riley was thankful that Gabriel let her use his jacket while she slept. Then hands lifted up Riley's head and placed it on nice, muscular thigh. Riley's heart was now beating in overdrive because of this. But Riley stayed like this. It felt nice to know that Gabriel cared enough to do this. _But why was Gabriel doing this?_ Riley thought.

-x-

It was morning when Gabriel and Riley got off the plane in London. As Gabriel and Riley were looking around their rental car was pulled up by a fellow agent. It was as if Gabriel and Riley stepped into a dream. Everything was so different and that was because they where in another city in another country. They both felt miles way from home and yet Gabriel and Riley felt somehow at home in London. Neither one could explain it and maybe it wasn't ment to be explained.

"Come on, Riley. We better get to the hotel and check in," Gabriel said.

"Yup," was the only reply from Riley as she and Gabriel got into the car. "It's so beautiful here!"

"Have you even been here?"

"Once, but I didn't stay long."

"Why?" Asked Gabriel.

"It was when I was protecting the President, Gabriel. We made a stop here to refuel before going to Germany," replied Riley.

"Oh! Well, looks like we can explore the city while we are here," Gabriel commented, giving Riley a grin.

Riley couldn't help but to return the grin. Riley couldn't help thinking that this mission wouldn't be so bad after all. Unless she counted the fact that they were on a rescue mission. Gabriel found the hotel and parked in the hotel parking lot. Both Gabriel and Riley got out of the car at the same time.

"I'll get the luggage, Riley. You should go get the room," Gabriel said.

"All right, Gabriel."

Riley walked into the hotel. It was more beautiful than Riley expected. Quickly locating the front desk, Riley gave the desk clerk her and Gabriel's cover story. Gabriel walked in as Riley finished getting their room. They headed over to the elevators that were tucked away around the corner. Gabriel and Riley waited as the elevator went up three stories.

"Which room did we get?" Asked Gabriel.

"308. We'll be staying in the same room, if you were curious," Riley answered.

"Well, that's nice, since we are supposed to be a newly married couple on their honeymoon," retorted Gabriel with a slight smile.

"Do you have to be so condescending, Gabriel?" Asked Riley in a mocking tone. A smile tugged the ends of Riley's lips.

"I have my reasons, Riley," replied Gabriel, sensing that Riley was teasing him.


	2. The Mission Starts

**Thank you all for liking my stuff since it's the first couple of things I've written. I hope you all like my 2nd chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Mission Starts

Gabriel and Riley unpacked their things at the hotel that night. Around eight, Gabriel started making dinner for both himself and Riley. Gabriel had gone to the store and bought some ingredients for potato soup. During dinner, Gabriel and Riley discussed the case further. After they cleaned up their dirty dishes, Gabriel and Riley sat on the couch talking some more.

"So, Riley, how are you liking London so far?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm really enjoying it here. Who knew that just yesterday we were in another world altogether."

"Oh?!"

"Don't give me that look, Gabriel," Riley answered when Gabriel made a face. "You know, you haven't said a lot about Jessie. I want to know more about her then what you said on the plane!"

"All right, since you did ask politely," Gabriel said giving Riley a smile. "As I said, Jessie is one of the youngest agents at Cyber Commands. She's 22 and is one hell of an agent."

"When did Jessie start at Cyber Command?" Was Riley's question.

"Jessie started, I think, about 5 years ago! She did graduate college at an early age."

"Wow!"

"I want to know about Olive," Gabriel said. "You haven't said much about her."

"I thought you would have looked up her whole life by now using the chip, Gabriel!"

"I thought you said something about privacy!" Gabriel said teasingly.

"Point taken. Olive is the same age as Jessie. I honestly didn't know where Olive worked until Lillian told us on the plane," Riley was saying. "I know what you're feeling right now, Gabriel." Riley's hand slipped into Gabriel's hand as she said this and gave it a small squeeze.

"We should probably get some sleep, Riley," Gabriel said, returning the affection Riley gave him a moment earlier. "And since there's only one bed..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I'm saying that we should probably stick to our cover story as a couple on their honeymoon. Who ever took Jessie and Olive are really likely watching us right now."

"So you're saying that we should sleep in the same bed?"

"I promise I won't do anything," Gabriel replied to Riley's question.

Gabriel got up off the couch and went into the only bathroom in their hotel room. After what seemed like an eternity, Riley heard the bathroom door opened again. Trying to blinking the drowsiness from her eye's, Riley felt two powerful, firm, muscular arms pick her up. Letting her head rest on Gabriel's muscular, toned chest, Riley felt her heart picking up speed and drowsiness creeping back into her eyes.

**-Riley's POV-**

Riley woke up to a sight of hard toned abs. Riley blinked several times before she decided that what she was seeing was real. It looked like Gabriel had just gotten out of the shower because Gabriel's hair was wet and the towel he was wearing was low on his waist. Riley noticed that she wasn't wearing the close she had on yesterday. Instead Riley was wearing a baggy shirt (most likely one of Gabriel's shirts he had packed).

"Do you see something you like, Riley?" Gabriel said.

"Huh?!" Riley replied. She hadn't realised she was staring at him. And it wasn't a bad sight either.

"Looks like someone is still waking up," Gabriel said soothingly. Riley smiled at that. "If you want breakfast you should get up now."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Riley. We have a mission that we are on and it would be a lot nicer if we had some food before we start," Gabriel said teasingly.

"All right. Let me get a shower first and something sensible cloths on," Riley was saying as she threw off the covers and got out of the bed.

**-Gabriel's POV-**

When Riley got out of bed, Gabriel didn't expect the really nice view. Creamy legs that looked nice and a nice ass. Of course, Gabriel wasn't going to tell Riley that. And with the button down shirt he had put on her the night before, Riley was a sight to see. After Riley went into the bathroom, Gabriel found some clothes and put them on. Gabriel hoped that he and Riley would be able to find the agents before anything bad happened to them. An hour later, Gabriel and Riley arrived at The Hard Rock Café. It was easy getting there since they where staying at the Brown's Hotel.

The walk was amazing. When Riley and Gabriel left the Brown's Hotel on Albemarle Street, Gabriel pulled up a map of the city using the chip. Gabriel guided Riley to the right and on to Old Park Lane. After a few blocks, they where at Hyde Park Corner. Locating The Hard Rock Café, Gabriel and Riley entered and got a window table. After a few minutes of looking at the menu and placing an order, Gabriel and Riley started to discuss the case more.

"Can you get anything from the email Lillian received?" Riley asked.

"I've got enough to render if that's what you're asking. And no, I'm not rendering here in front of people," Gabriel said. "I did that this morning while you were in the shower."

"I wasn't going to ask you to render with this many onlookers," replied Riley as their food came. Looking at the young waiter, Riley went on to ask, "Did you find anything helpful?"

"The good news is that they agents are here in London, but where in London is the question," Gabriel said as the waiter left their table to wait on another table.

"Do you know about where they are?"

"They are somewhere near a park. There are ten parks alone in London."

"Great!" Riley said sarcastically.

"Well, we can rule out six of the ten parks."

"Why?"

"In the render, I noticed that there was a window. Luckily there was enough info to see that there were trees and the River Thames. However, it was not enough to get the exact park or location."

The next hour and a half, Gabriel and Riley spent it eating their delicious breakfast and getting a plan formulated. After the meal was paid for, the agents left the café and set out to explore the city. If it wasn't for the cover story, Gabriel and Riley would have gone and looked for clues on the missing agents. But the pro for exploring the city was that the agents could look around the four parks and not get any suspicious looks.

-x-

The sky was turning a beautiful shade of red when the two agents got back to the hotel. It was well past 6 pm in London. They had gone on a nice walk across the River Thames and to two of the parks. Both the Vauxhall Park and Archbishop's Park were small parks that Gabriel and Riley found nothing out of the ordinary in either park. Altogether, it wasn't a total loss because Gabriel and Riley found some amazing shops and restaurants.

Out on the patio, Riley sat in the warm air and watched the sun set. Gabriel came out with dinner that smelled really good. After a while Gabriel's phone went off. Checking who the caller was Gabriel took the call inside. As Riley watched Gabriel she saw his face darken in a way she never seen before.


	3. Almost Lost

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I have not been able to get my latest chapter up. I thank everyone who has read this and has really enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy creating this story. And don't forget to review! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost Lost

Gabriel returned to the patio 5 minutes later a bit moodier. He plopped down on the chair next to Riley and put his face in his hands. After what seemed like 15 minutes, Riley was about to ask what was wrong when Gabriel removed his hands and looked at her. She could tell that he had cried because Gabriel's eyes were bloodshot.

"What is it? What's going on, Gabriel?" Riley asked, panic raising in her chest.

"Lillian called and said that the kidnappers got in contact with her. It seems like they are going to let one the agents go."

"And they aren't releasing Jessie," Riley stated. Gabriel nodded.

"These guys are demanding that we give them 1.5 million dollars. And they're requesting it in five days."

Riley slipped her hand into Gabriel's free hand. Looking at him, Riley said, "We're going to do everything to get Jessie back, too. Was there any video like last time?"

"Yes but I don't think I can get anything like last time."

"Can you render?"

Nodding his head Gabriel said, "I'm rendering now." Standing up and looking around at an invisible place, Gabriel gathered information that could help the agents find Jessie, Olive, and their captors. "Jessie and Olive are in the same room as last time. I still can't make out what is outside of the window. It looks like there's a camera man. I can't make out his face. That's all I can get from the video."

Getting up, Riley walked over to Gabriel. Putting her arms around Gabriel's torso, Riley placed her head on his chest. Gabriel stood there surprised for a second before putting his arms around Riley's waist. Pulling Riley close, Gabriel kissed Riley's head lightly. They held their positions for a while. When they broke apart, both agents felt a bit better.

**-Unnamed Agent's POV-**

Looking through the binoculars he smiled. Neither agent knew that it was he who took Jessie and Olive or that he sent the emails. The agent had seen the agents leave the airport and he knew their cover story. Getting down from the small ledge, the agent went back inside the building. He had to hurry back if he intended to release the girl. Leaving the building and locating the staircase going to the tube, the agent got on one of the lines. When the underground train slowed, he got up and waited for it to stop completely before disembarking.

Entering the Park Plaza Westminster Bridge hotel, the agent took the elevator to the second floor and located his room. Closing the door behind him, the agent grabbed Olive and got her to her feet. Almost dragging Olive, the mysterious agent left the room while Jessie struggled against her bounds on the bed. Once he and Olive got to Archbishop's Park, the agent pulled out his phone, composed a text and sending it, he pulled out his gun and shot Olive.

* * *

As Riley bolted from the hotel, Gabriel looked at her phone Riley dropped and ran out after her. Hailing a cab, the agents made their way to Archbishop's Park. Wishing the cab would go faster, Riley fidgeted in the seat next to Gabriel. Slipping his hand back into hers, Gabriel held it all the way to the park. The cab stopped in front of the park as the agents hopped out. Spotting a small crowd, Riley and Gabriel made they're way over to see what was going on. As they approached, Riley could see Olive laying on the ground with blood seeping out of a wound.

Seeing two men wearing blue uniforms, Riley's heart almost stopped. Gabriel sensed Riley's change in moods wrapped his arms around her. Letting herself cry, Riley let her head rest on Gabriel's chest.

* * *

At the hospital, Gabriel waited with Riley in the waiting room. Gabriel was still holding Riley in his arms while he comforted her. A doctor came out and went over to where Riley and Gabriel stood.

"Excuse me but are you relatives of a Miss Olive Neal?" The doctor asked.

"We are, doc," Gabriel replied for Riley. "How is she."

"She live but she will have to be in ICU for the night. If you want I can let you see Miss Neal for a few minutes."

"That would be great. Thanks."

The doctor showed Gabriel and Riley to the ICU wing and into one of the rooms. Giving his name to the agents the doctor told them he would be back in 10 minutes. Finding a chair Riley eased herself down and found Olive's unmoving hand. Gabriel found another chair and sat next to Riley. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came back in. Telling the agents that Olive would still be here in the morning escorted them out of the room and out of the wing.

Making their way back to the hotel by cab, Riley and Gabriel sat in silence. Riley's head was slumped onto Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel had no intention of waking the sleeping agent but Gabriel couldn't help but to put the side of his cheek on top of her head. As the cab pulled up to the front of the hotel, Gabriel paid for the ride. Getting out of the cab with Riley in his arms, Gabriel headed up to their room. Once in the room, Gabriel made his way to the bed and was about to set Riley on the bed when Riley's eyes fluttered opened.

Feeling Gabriel's arms around her, Riley suddenly became very aware of the situation she was in. Gabriel let the arm holding Riley's legs slide away slowly so Riley could stand up. Now Riley could see this going two ways: go to bed or kiss Gabriel. Riley decided to go with option number 2. Leaning close to him, Riley pressed her lips to Gabriel's. Gabriel sensed what she was doing and slid his free hand to Riley's back as one of Riley's hands found his chest and the other found the back of his head. Gabriel was the first to pull away.

"What are you doing, Riley?" Gabriel asked.

"I have no idea."

"You should be getting to bed. Tomorrow we will go and visit Olive in the hospital."

"All right, Gabriel," Riley replied before she fell asleep in Gabriel's arms for the second time that evening.


	4. Olive's Story

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Olive's Story

**-Gabriel's POV-**

Gabriel was relieved that Riley hadn't gone into the dark place he had experienced when Amelia died. Looking at the peaceful, sleeping agent laying in the hotel bed Gabriel felt bad for what happened to Olive. Going out to the patio, Gabriel sat down on one of the chairs and watched the sun rise. It was looking like Gabriel was going to need some caffeine if he were to stay up the rest of the day. Once the sun was up, Gabriel went over to the still sleeping Riley. Gently shaking Riley's shoulder's, Gabriel made an attempt to wake her up. Riley grumbled but didn't wake up. Sitting on the edge of the bed Gabriel bent down and quietly kissed Riley's forehead.

"Wha ar yu doin," Riley mumbled still not fully awake.

"I thought it would be nice to go see Olive. It would be good for you to get out and be there when she wakes up," Gabriel replied softly.

"Ok."

Smiling, Gabriel went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

**-Olive's POV-**

Olive woke up to soft beeps of the hospital machine. Looking around with sleepy eyes, Olive's brown eyes fell on the sleeping form of Riley. Not sure what to do, Olive closed her eyes again and opening them back up when she heard footsteps coming towards her hospital room. Olive's eyes fell on the hot man talking to a doctor outside. Quickly shutting her eyes again, Olive heard the voices of the doctor and the man coming into the doorway. The voices stopped and rustling was made as one of the two man walked back into the room. Not daring to open her eyes, Olive ley there listening to the hospital noises around her.

"I know you're fake sleeping, Olive," a gruff voice said.

"How'd you know?" Olive asked while opening her eyes and getting a good look at the man sitting next to Riley.

"I just do."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gabriel. And yes, I do work with Riley," Gabriel replied.

"You work with my aunt? Nice!"

"Do you think you are up for some questions?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who took you?"

"Not really, but I probably would recognize him if I saw him again."

"It's a guy?"

"Yes. I think he said he worked for CybCom."

"Do you know where you were held?"

"I know it was a hotel! And I remember the guy making some kind of ransom," said Olive. "I don't remember what the ransom was for, though."

"Hey, its ok if you don't remember," Gabriel said. "You look like you need something to eat. Want anything?"

"Yes, I'm starving. If there's any fish and chips, I'll take that."

"All right, I'll go get that from the hospital cafeteria," replied Gabriel.

* * *

Riley woke up and noticed that Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Looking over to the bed, Riley was relieved that Olive was up and doing well. Gabriel walked in with a tray full of food. Seeing Riley a wake, Gabriel smiled.

"Look whose up, finally!" Remarked Gabriel.

"And where were you, Gabriel?" Riley asked annoyed that Gabriel allowed her to sleep a bit longer.

"He was getting some food for me, Riley," Olive replied for Gabriel.

"Oh, really! That's new."

"Come on, Riley. Can't you see that Olive has been shot?"

"And do you still have to be so condescending, Gabriel?" Riley shot back.

With that, Gabriel and Riley's argument ended. After eating the fish and chips, Olive fell back to sleep. Riley noted that Olive cut her hair short. It looked like a pixie cut to Riley. Olive's hair was almost black against her pale skin. One of the nurses came in to check on Olive. Making sure everything was good the nurse left. When Olive's eyes flew open, Riley and Gabriel asked if she was ok.

"I think I remember something. The hotel,I believe its near the Archbishop's Garden."

"Anything else?" Riley asked.

"I remember the name of the garden because that son of a bitch said the name while he was on the phone with the hotel receptionist. I hope that help's in some way."

"It does. Thank you, Olive," Gabriel said.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Riley and Gabriel dived into the case. Gabriel used the chip to find the map of London and found Archbishop's Garden.

"There's still the ransom. We need $1.5 million in four days," Gabriel was saying. "Who has that sort of money laying around?"

"And how do we get $1.5million? I don't know anyone with that kind of money."

"We could always go to a casino and gamble."

"No. That's out of the question, Gabriel," Riley stated.

"Well, there's no other way, is there. Besides, I have a chip in my brain. I would be the one doing the gabling any way. So, how about it, Agent Neal?" Gabriel inquired.

"Fine. See if there are any casino's around here," Riley said.

"I've already found one not far from here. But first, I think we need a different dress code."

"Grrrr," Riley replied.

* * *

Walking into the casino made Riley feel very aware of the men checking her out. Riley felt better when Gabriel strolled up behind her wearing slacks and a button down shirt. Gabriel somehow managed to look hot in his outfit. As for Riley, she wore a black, strapless dress that came down to above her knees and it hugged her slender figure that showed off her curves.

"You look, uh...nice," Gabriel stuttered.

"Thanks, I guess. You look nice your self," Riley said.

"Come on, Riley. We should head over to one of the tables."

"Which table do you want to start at, Gabriel?"

"Just follow me."

Walking over to one of the poker tables, Gabriel and Riley sat down next to each other and started to play. A few rounds into the poker game, it became clear that Gabriel was a natural. Riley knew that Gabriel was using the chip, but she didn't saying anything. Looking over at Riley, Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about his partner and how hot she was in that black dress. Finally returning his gaze to the cards in his hands, Gabriel felt lucky.


	5. The Poker Game

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. There are some steamy parts to the chapter. Please read and review if you can. A big thanks to everyone who have read this because it has given me the extra push to write this. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Poker Game

**-Gabriel's POV-**

Gabriel showed his hand of lucky cards and got the pot. There was at least a thousand dollars in it. Looking over at Riley, Gabriel smiled the grin he gave her their first day together. She smiled back. One of the players took notice and asked if they were together.

"Yes, we are. This is my lovely wife Riley," Gabriel responded.

"Have you been married long?" The player asked.

"We haven't been married long. In fact, we are on our honeymoon," Gabriel said. "What's your name? I don't think I ever got it."

"My name is James," said the player named James. "Let's get back to the game."

Gabriel felt Riley scoot closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel could see Riley look at him with her eyes. Knowing that look, Gabriel decided that they needed to leave. Excusing both him and Riley, Gabriel led Riley to a nice, somewhat quiet spot.

"What is it, Riley?" Gabriel asked.

"There's something I don't like about James."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Gabriel. I don't want to talk about it," Riley replied giving him the _we will talk about it later_ look.

"OK, let's go play more poker."

Returning to the poker table, Gabriel and Riley soon found themselves with a lot of money. But it looked like James wasn't ready for either of them to leave quite yet.

* * *

Leaving was going to be difficult when James never stopped talking. Some how Riley made up some lame excuse for both of them to leave. Once outside with their winnings, Gabriel and Riley were about to head out when James came out after them.

"Hey, you two. Wait up!"

"Oh, hey there, James," said Gabriel. "Do you need anything?"

"Give me the all the money you have and I may release Jessie from where I'm holding her," said James as he held up a gun. "Don't get any funny idea's you two."

"What?"

"Gabriel, just give him what we have," Riley commented.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Gabriel directed the question to James.

"Look, I don't even know if I can trust my employer. All I know is that I have to get the money from you two and bring it to him," James said.

"So, you don't know who your working for?" Riley asked that time.

"No, but I may be able to help in some way," James replied looking at both Riley and Gabriel as he put away his gun. "You want Jessie back safe, you're going to have to trust me for the time being. My employer isn't expecting me for another hour and a half, so lets at least get something to eat and discuss this somewhere privet."

Nodding in agreement, Gabriel, Riley, and James found a little café to talk matters over. Getting a table over in the far back corner as they could, the two agents and the poker player ordered food from the waitress. After the food was brought out and the waitress had left, the three started the talk of what to do.

"So, what's the plan?" Gabriel asked picking up a french fry.

"You are going to give me the money. Don't worry, I have a plan behind it," James said.

"And what is this grand plan you have?" Gabriel repeated.

"You win the rest of the money and I tell my employer to give you more time. I suggest you two love birds take my offer. It may be the only one you get."

* * *

After the talk with James and returning to the hotel, Gabriel and Riley talked about the offer. It seemed like a good deal to make but Riley suggested that they think it over that night. Reluctantly, Gabriel agreed with Riley. Giving James the winnings they got, Gabriel and Riley had left. At the hotel, Gabriel and Riley were tired. When Riley entered the hotel room, it felt like she was being watched. Not by Gabriel but by some unknown force. At the mention of this, Gabriel did a quick search of the security camera's in the area and found nothing. Knowing Riley, Gabriel knew she was right.

Taking Riley's hand, Gabriel pulled her close to him. Falling onto Gabriel's chest, Riley felt his heart beating. Feeling Gabriel's arms around her waist, Riley put her hands on his muscular chest. Gabriel looked down at Riley's beautiful full lips. Putting his lips on hers, Gabriel and Riley kissed. Both agents knew the kiss was just another move in the high stake poker game they were playing with the unknown perp. Even if someone was watching, the kiss was drawing both agents in.

Neither agent pulled away as many months of tension broke. One of Gabriel's hands found the back of Riley's neck as he deepened the kiss further. Riley barely noticed that her own hand was moving up Gabriel's arm, to his neck, and finally to the side of his beautiful face. Gabriel's other hand held tight to Riley's back as he picked her up slightly off the floor. The sudden movement made Riley grab hold of Gabriel's neck. Putting his other arm back around Riley's waist, Gabriel walked into he bedroom. Getting Riley on the bed wasn't difficult.

Riley managed to flop Gabriel under her, she pulled back slightly from the kiss. Stringing his hand into Riley's hair, Gabriel brought Riley's lips back to his as Riley undid his shirt.

**-Riley's POV-**

Riley woke up with her hand on Gabriel's naked chest. She smiled at the thought of what they did that night. It was the best thing that happened since getting assigned to the case. Gabriel's arms were still around her as Riley kept her head and her hand on Gabriel's chest. She could hear Gabriel's heart beating.

"Are you awake, Riley?" She heard him ask.

"Yes, Gabriel. I'm up," Riley managed to get out. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I just want to stay like this," Gabriel said.

"Maybe for a few more minutes," Riley replied.

Even under the covers Riley felt herself unplug for the first time in ages. Snuggling closer to Gabriel. Riley drifted back to sleep.


	6. If There Was More Time

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews from my last chapter. Please don't get mad at me for the plot twist in this chapter but it will make my story more interesting and more action pact. I hope you guys like this chapter too, so don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 6: If There Was More Time

**-Jessie's POV-**

Jessie could feel the bounds on her wrists and ankles. It wasn't like this was the first time she was tied up. But in this case, it was for an entirely different reason. Knowing that Gabriel was in a hotel close by, Jessie just waited. At lest the chip in his head wasn't disconnected. That gave Jessie the means to access the chip to help Gabriel out. Making sure that the kidnapper wasn't there, Jessie accessed the hard drive. Searching for the chip was easy. Accessing was the tricky part.

Finally, Jessie got in without Gabriel noticing. It would be easier if Gabriel didn't know she just hacked him. But then again, Gabriel could always find her inside his head. Making sure that Gabriel didn't find her in his head, Jessie sent an email with photo's of the inside of the hotel room she was held in. Knowing that Gabriel would look at it, Jessie kept herself inside the chip. That's when she heard the foot steeps outside the room. Jessie was surprised that James entered. She thought it would have been the other agent who kidnapped her.

"I'm surprised you showed up to this dump!" Jessie stated.

"Look, I brought a message for you from Gabriel," James said looking at Jessie bound on the bed.

"Give it to me quickly. He's going to be back in a few," Jessie growled.

"You are just like Gabriel, you know?"

"I've heard that one too many times. What's the message."

"Gabriel says hi and not to worry. He'll be here when he get's the rest of the money," James stated.

"Thanks. Next time you see him, tell him I want my leather jacket back," Jessie said.

"I'll tell him that," James said as he left both the brief case of money and Jessie in the hotel.

"Only if there was more time," Jessie muttered to herself, almost crying.

* * *

Gabriel was making breakfast in only his boxers. Riley sat at the counter watching Gabriel. Riley was thankful that Gabriel gave her one of his shirts. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted over to Riley. Getting up, Riley walked over to Gabriel, she put her arms around his torso and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Smells good. When can I have some?" Riley asked teasingly.

"It's already done, Riley," Gabriel said.

"Good, I'm starving!"

Unlacing herself from Gabriel, Riley found two plates and forks. Gabriel scrapped the eggs and the bacon onto the two plates. Both agents walked out to the patio. Sitting next to each other on the only couch on the patio, Gabriel and Riley ate their breakfast while discussing how to get the rest of the money and if they were going to get any more time for getting it. When the agents finished their meal, they got ready for another day at the tables.

Not some 40 minutes later, Gabriel and Riley made their way to the one table with the only person they knew. James nodded to them but didn't say anything. Sitting down next to each other again, Gabriel and Riley started playing.

"Got any news, James?" Gabriel asked casually.

"I talked to my employer and he say's that you have until today at five pm to get the rest of the cash. Oh, and before I forget, I also saw Jessie and she say's she wants her leather jacket back," James replied.

"Just like Jessie to say something like that," Gabriel said.

"You did? Where?" Riley asked.

"Don't know. Usually when I meet my employer, I'm blindfolded so I never know where I end up," James commented. "But I do know that the hotel I went to was close to a garden. Possibly on the other side of the bridge of where you guys are staying."

"Looks like I win again!" Gabriel said almost to cheerily even for him.

"How much do we have now?" Riley asked both Gabriel and James.

"You gave me at least $500,000 yesterday," James said.

"With both our winnings right now, it looks like we have another $500,000. Which means we need $500,000 more," Gabriel replied. "If we keep playing we can get the rest of the money by five."

"Then let's play."

**-James' POV-**

At four pm, Gabriel and Riley gave James the rest of the money. Gabriel listened while James explained that they would get a call soon and an affirmative that Jessie would be returned safely back to the agents. After the agents left, James called his employer, hanging up a few minutes later. Going to the place discussed, James waited only a minute before the blindfold was dropped over his head and James was shoved into a car. When the blindfold was taken off, James found himself in front of the hotel door from yesterday. Knocking, James waited until the door opened and he walked in.

"Please sit down, James," said a voice that came from a phone. "Did you get the rest of my money?"

"Yes, it's all here," James said in a small voice.

"Set it on the table," the voice said.

"How do I know you're going to release Jessie?"

"You don't. I will make that choice in weather or not she gets to live."

"But...But what about her family? What about Gabriel? He would be devastated if Jessie..."

"Do not question my authority," said the voice. "I make the calls and I do not care who gets hurt by it."

"Yes, sir."

"And it looks like Jessie is collateral damage. I'll deal with her myself. You on the other hand will have to keep those agents occupied until I'm done with Jessie."

James was stunned to the point were he couldn't move. Jessie was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe he could warn the two agents about this, but then what would he say. That he didn't know where Jessie was? James had to warn them at least. Then they would know what to expect.

"All right. I'll keep them occupied," James said to the voice.

"Good," was the only thing the voice said before the phone cut out.


	7. Counter Clock Work

**A/N: So I finally came up with a back story for why Jessie has a chip-like hard drive in her head. I would like to thank KTaylorCSI for giving me the idea to write this chapter. I would like to also thank everyone else for giving me such great reviews. I will not be able to update for a while, but for now enjoy the newest chapter of Family.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Counter Clock Work

**-Flashback: 5 Years Ago, Jessie's POV-**

Jessie entered the CybCom building with Gabriel. She just got hired and Jessie was on her way to becoming an agent here. Gabriel lead Jessie to to an office with a redhead sitting behind the desk. The woman looked up and waved them in.

"Have a seat, Jessie. Gabriel, I'd like to talk to Jessie alone," the woman said.

"Well do, Lillian," Gabriel replied, walking out of the office.

"You look nervous, Jessie," the woman named Lillian said.

"I am," Jessie commented. "Why did you call me in a week early?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to participate in something called Counter Clock Work."

"I would like to participate in Counter Clock Work. But what is it about?"

"For now, all you need to know about Counter Clock Work is that you are the perfect candidate for implanting a hard drive into your brain," Lillian said.

"Sounds interesting," Jessie said as her curiosity grew. "When do I get it?"

"Come with me. I'll show you," Lillian commented as she got up and gestured for Jessie to follow her.

Walking out of the office with Lillian, Jessie got a better look around the portion of the building she was in. They walked into a glass room that over looked the hallway in which Lillian and Jessie just left. Being introduced to Dr. Cassidy and Nelson, Jessie was informed of what the risks were for the implantation of the micro chip-looking hard drive. As long as Gabriel had the chip, Jessie was fine with having one in her head. The operation for the hard drive began not 40 minutes later when Jessie singed the agreement.

**-48 Hours Later-**

Jessie woke up disoriented and unsure where she was. Looking around, Jessie found that she was in a hospital room and Gabriel was fast asleep in a chair next to the bed she was in. Groaning, Jessie sat up and held her head in her hands. That's when she felt the strips of soft material on her head. _They put it in, _Jessie thought. She did agree to this and now she felt like a freak. There was movement near the door that made Jessie look up. It was Dr. Cassidy that walked in.

"How do you feel, Jessie?" Cassidy asked.

"All right, I guess," Jessie replied.

"That's good to hear."

"How long have I been out?" Jessie asked.

"Two days. You're lucky it wasn't any longer," Cassidy said. "And yes, it was a successful implant."

"Does Gabriel know about this?"

"Gabriel doesn't know. Now, that doesn't mean he won't figure it out. So, be careful."

"Ok. When can I go home?"

"Let me take off the bandages and, yes, then you can go home," Cassidy said. "And you might want to take him with you." Cassidy nodded to Gabriel.

Back at Gabriel's apartment, Jessie finally felt like she could settle down. Jessie was hungry and she knew she was because she hadn't eaten anything since the implant.

"So, what for dinner?" Jessie asked.

"Does pasta sound good?"

"Hell yes. I'm starving and I haven't eaten any crap in like four days," Jessie complained.

"Come on, Jessie, I want some help with dinner," Gabriel said. "It would taste better!"

"All right, Gabriel," Jessie said with a mocking tone. "Just remember: I make a damn good pasta sauce and you know it."

Jessie and Gabriel worked together to make their dinner and were rewarded with delicious pasta. Sitting on the couch and watching TV, Jessie and Gabriel ate their pasta and talked about whatever was on TV. After finishing their dinner, Gabriel cleaned up the dishes.

"So, Gabriel. Where am I going to sleep?" Jessie asked.

"Take my bed, Jessie. I'll take the couch," Gabriel responded.

"You don't have to do that," Jessie said.

"I know. I think it would be nice since you have been in the hospital," Gabriel replied.

"Thank you Gabriel. I won't steal it for too long," Jessie said mockingly. "Night, Gabriel."

"Good night, Jessie."

Jessie walked into Gabriel's room and plopped down onto the bed. Jessie hadn't tested the hard drive yet and she accessed Gabriel's chip. Seeing everything was amazing. The hard drive was nothing compared to the chip. Jessie had learned that the hard drive could only be accessed through the chip. And for that to work, Jessie had to be within a certain range of the chip to get access. But it was better than nothing. Jessie found Gabriel rendering a case and decided to leave him alone. Jessie found that the sensation of connecting to the information grid amazing. Finding an episode of Lost, Jessie fell asleep watching it.

Jessie woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in the air. Groaning, Jessie got up and walked out to the kitchen. Finding Gabriel at the stove cooking, Jessie sat down at the counter.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Gabriel said without looking up. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could. I hope that's breakfast your making, Gabriel," Jessie said teasingly.

"It will be ready soon, Jessie. You should get some different clothes on first."

"My food shouldn't be gone when I get back."

"Like that would ever happen."

After the shower and getting into a new pair of clothes, Jessie emerged from Gabriel's bathroom and found breakfast waiting. Gabriel was waiting for Jessie to get out before he started to eat. Smiling at Gabriel, Jessie sat down and they dived into their food. Jessie wished this moment could last forever. She and Gabriel having a typical family breakfast.


	8. Someone Important

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any new chapters over Spring Break. Long story short, I was out in London and had no way of writing. As you guys know, this story is set in London. I did that because I was going. There will be another plot twist in this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review if possible.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Someone Important

After just hacking the phone, Gabriel listened in on the call between James and an unidentified male. Gabriel was pacing back and forth when Riley came back from going to the store. Riley knew in an instance that Gabriel was upset.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"I...Jessie..." Gabriel stuttered.

Walking over to Gabriel, Riley slid her arms around Gabriel's waist and set her forehead on his. Gabriel slid his arms around Riley and said, "I don't know how I'm going to save Jessie in time."

"You don't have to do it alone, Gabriel. I'm here for you," Riley replied. "Just let me know if there's anything you need."

"I need to find Jessie, but I can't do it alone, Riley," Gabriel said.

"I'm right here," Riley got in before they kissed.

Gabriel was the first to pull away from the intense kiss. Putting his head on Riley's shoulder, Gabriel sighed. Riley moved her arms so that one was resting on Gabriel's head and the other around his shoulder.

"Where do you want to start, Gabriel?" Riley asked quietly.

"With that phone call I over heard," Gabriel's shaky voice said.

"You listened in on the phone call?"

"Yes," Gabriel said as he removed his head from were he placed it. "Someone is going to kill Jessie and I don't know how to stop it."

"We will figure it out, Gabriel. We always do."

Looking at Gabriel, Riley saw his expression change. Not sure what to do Riley kept herself positioned in her spot.

"What is it, Gabriel?"

"Someone is inside the chip. I can't figure it out," Gabriel said. "I'm rendering."

With that, Riley let go of Gabriel and watched him. Gabriel found that the render was of a hotel room once the render was complete. Looking around, Gabriel noticed a familiar figure. But instead of being frozen in time, Gabriel saw Jessie moving towards him. There was a look of surprise on her face as she stopped right in front of Gabriel.

"Gab, is that really you?" Jessie asked. Gabriel just nodded. "I cannot believe this worked." Jessie threw her arms around Gabriel as tears streamed down her face.

"How are you doing this, Jessie?" Gabriel asked, completely stunned.

"It's the hard drive they implanted in me," Jessie said.

"What hard drive? And who put it in you?"

"Its like the chip in you but I'm only connected to anything when your close," Jessie replied as she tour herself from Gabriel. "As for who put it in: ask Cassidy. He can explain. Right now you need to listen to me. He's holding me in room 214 at the Park Plaza Westminster Bridge hotel. You have to get here soon. And please, get here quickly."

"I'm coming. You just hang in there, ok," Gabriel commented.

"I will," Jessie said with fresh tears in her eyes.

When the render faded completely, Gabriel found himself on the floor with Riley's arms around him. Hearing the soft 'shh' from Riley, Gabriel couldn't help himself from bursting out into tears. After 10 minutes, Gabriel told Riley what Jessie had told him. With that, Riley helped Gabriel up and they headed to the hotel.

* * *

Heading over to the front desk at the Park Plaza Westminster Bridge, Gabriel and Riley asked the receptionist for the key to 214. After a little persuading, the receptionist willingly handed over the key card. Finding the elevators, Gabriel and Riley waited until the elevator stopped on the second floor. Stepping off, Gabriel quickly found room 214. Gesturing towards the room, Riley inserted the key and opened the door. Both agents drew their guns out and entered the room. Walking slowly, the agents found James holding Jessie with his gun pointed at her head.

"I guess you found me out," James said. "And that was only to easy."

"What the hall, James. Why would you do this?" Gabriel spat at the man.

"Because I needed the money without being found out by the Feds," James replied coolly.

"So you kidnapped two agents, shot one, and demanded a ransom demand just for that? You make me sick," Gabriel said. "I could shot you right here and now if I wanted to."

"But you won't. I know because you wouldn't risk the death of Jessie here," James shot at Gabriel.

"Unless you have a gun to your head," Riley said, standing behind James. "Looks like you aren't very observant, are you?"

"Oh, I noticed. Still, if you shot me, I will kill her."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to kill you," Riley complied.

As James turned around slightly to face Riley, James didn't see the butt of Gabriel's gun struck James in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. James body crumpled to the floor and Jessie was released from James' grasp. Jessie stumbled over to Gabriel and threw her arms around his neck. Gabriel wrapped his free arm around Jessie's waist while holstering his gun.

"You all right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," Jessie replied as she pulled back from the embrace. "Whose your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Gabriel said, his cheeks turned the color of a light pink.

"I'm just messing with you, Gab," Jessie said.

* * *

Back at CybComm, both Jessie and Gabriel were getting checked for computer virus's. Jessie was playing with the metal prosthetic arm she wore. Gabriel was watching and they were laughing. Riley smiled as she waited for Olive. Olive emerged from Lillian's office and the agents entered the room in which Gabriel and Jessie were in. With the check up done, the four agents left to go home and all of them very happy to be reunited with each other.


	9. Are We Safe?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is my last chapter of Family. I thank everyone who has stuck with my FanFic and I hope you guy's like this. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Are We Safe?

**-Unnamed Agent-**

The agent smiled when Gabriel and Riley arrested James. What he didn't expect was that the agents didn't call the local police. Now it was up to him to finish what James couldn't do. And if it worked, he would also be rich. Getting online, the agent booked both a flight to Virginia and a hotel. This wasn't going to be easy, but the agent loved a little challenge. Packing his bags, the agent left for Virginia.

After 8 hours of flying, the agent walked out of the airport in Virginia. At the hotel, the agent got to work on his project. He hoped it would work. It had to work if he wanted to disappear. _Now, where did I put the C4..._

* * *

Jessie woke up, but what woke her again. Still groggy, Jessie moved her head and found herself face to face with a red light counting down to zero. and by the looks of it, Jessie only had 34 hours till something happened.

"Gab," Jessie called.

"Wha...?" Gabriel answered.

"Get you ass in here," Jessie said. "And fast."

"Coming," Gabriel's groggy voice came.

Getting up, Gabriel stumbled into his bedroom where Jessie was still laying. Gabriel's eyes fell onto the red numbers slightly above Jessie's head. Not sure what to do Gabriel moved into Jessie's view and looked at her.

"What the hell is going on, Jessie?" Gabriel asked.

" I think I'm laying on a bomb, Gab," Jessie replied. "You need to either get out of here or do something."

"I'll call the bomb squad. In the mean time, I'm staying here with you," Gabriel said. "And I'm calling Riley."

20 minutes later, Riley and Olive were in Gabriel's apartment. Olive was in Gabriel's room talking to Jessie and trying to keep her calm. Gabriel called the bomb squad right before Riley and Olive arrived. Gabriel and Riley sat at the counter waiting and talking about how to disable the bomb. Gabriel checked for a way in using the chip with out success. Sensing Gabriel's uneasiness, Riley clasped one of her hands with one of Gabriel's hands.

"How are you holding up?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I just can't believe this would happen to Jessie," Gabriel replied.

"It would have been worse if it was you, Gabriel. But I know that we'll catch the bastard who did this to her," Riley commented.

"I should be talking with the bastard James right now," Gabriel said.

"No, you should be here for Jessie. I can see she looks up to you and I think she would rather like it if you were here. Besides, Jameson is interrogating with that bastard," Riley soothingly said.

Riley jumped slightly when her phone rang. Riley got up and moved into the other room to take the call, leaving Gabriel to his thought's. _Are we even safe?_ Gabriel thought as Riley drifted back towards him.

"That was Jameson. Apparently, James did what he did so his employer wouldn't kill Jessie. And he knows who the guy might be," Riley summed up.

"Who's the guy?" Gabriel asked.

"It's one of our own people. James identified the agent as Agent Scott Mac," Riley said. "They arrested him half an hour ago and he's talking. But he won't give up how to disable the bomb."

"I don't know what to do anymore," Gabriel said. Gabriel put his head in his hands. Riley could tell by the shaking that Gabriel was crying.

Putting her arms around Gabriel, Riley said, "We'll figure something out. And when we do..."

Holding Gabriel close to her, Riley felt the tears star flowing. Riley didn't know what to do, but it felt better to cry. Riley felt a hand on her shoulder, but she did nothing to move away.

"They're here, Riley," Olive whispered to Riley. "I'll let you guy's know when the bomb is disabled."

Olive walked away to the bedroom and sat in front of Jessie. "Are you all right?" Olive asked.

"I'll be fine once I'm out of this hellhole," Jessie replied. "And you?"

"I still feel like crap after what happened in London, otherwise, I still feel like crap," Olive said.

"Oh, ha ha. At least your not on a ticking time bomb. And I don't know how close they are to disabling it," Jessie said.

"Dude, they just got here."

"Yeah, so? Don't answer that."

"That's all you got?"

"Yes, hey you," Jessie said, pointing at one of the bomb squad guys.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When can I get off this?" Jessie asked.

"Soon. Just hang in there a little longer," replied the bomb squad guy.

"Just hurry up," Jessie commented.

* * *

"It's after 3 in the evening!" Jessie said.

"Just eat up, women," Olive shot back as they ate.

"And you expect me to eat this...What is this?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie!"

"Crap! Your covering my ass, Olive," Jessie commented as she ducked under the table.

Gabriel walked in with a puzzled look on his face. Gabriel looked at Olive and she pointed down.

"And you had to do that?" Jessie said teasingly.

"Jessie!" Gabriel said.

"Good god, Gab. Get a girlfriend," Jessie shoot at him.

"Do I need one?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Look, I've got to get going or Riley's going to skin me alive," Olive said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to visit you soon," Jessie replied.

Watching Olive leave, Jessie sat back in the chair she sat in. Gabriel sat down in the chair opposite of her with a bowl of pasta. Jessie was glad that the bomb was disabled in time. Finally looking at Gabriel, Jessie was happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
